1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to heddle frames and more particularly to improvements in heddle supporting rods used in such frames.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been common in the weaving art to employ heddle frames having rods on which the heddles are mounted. These rods have usually been made of steel strips of a cross section which facilitates mounting in the frame and on which the heddles are freely movable. One illustration of such rods is in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,788 to C. F. Kramer.
The vertical movement of the heddle frames in shedding and the inertia effect of the heddles at the ends of each cyclic movement results in impact stresses in the heddles and on the heddle rods with resultant noise and wear.
The horizontal movement of the heddles on the heddle rods also has an abrasive effect with attendant wear.
No satisfactory provisions have heretofore been made to reduce noise and wear where the end eyes of the heddles and the heddle rods engage.